Warming up to roommates
by PixieDust291
Summary: Matthew has always had a slight crush on Alfred, but has never acted on it. A truly surprising, not to mention erotic, event finally allows him to bring his feelings out into the open. Briefly described threesome between FrUkUS, follow by a fully described scene with Us/Canada.


**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of an erotic homosexual nature (a briefly described threesome between FrUsUk and then sex between CanadaUs).

**Warming Up To Roommates**

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Matthew sighed in contentment as he finished the last paragraph of his thesis paper. Six long weeks of work and research finally coming to a close. He leaned back in his chair and yawned. It was so nice to have the dorm room to himself for once. Though the place was specious enough for both of them, his roommate was not exactly the quiet typ. Alfred, or America as everyone else called him for the most part, was rather boisterous and loud. He was constantly watching abridged animes on youtube or playing violent and usually mature video games. It amazed Matthew that even with the man's poor study habits and lack of sleep he managed to get passing grades. Perhaps it took a genius to be that insane and still function? Regardless, the room was quiet and peaceful. He pushed away from his desk, stood up, and headed toward the bathroom. He decided to take a quick shower and then he would treat himself to a small gelato at the Italian bakery and ice-cream parlor Feliciano ran just down the street. He had just removed his shirt and pants when he heard the lock of the front door click. So much for peace and quiet.

He heard clothing shuffle and feet stomp into the room. It sounded like more then one person so Matthew guessed Alfred had brought company over. That was rare. "Alright here you go. Now get on the couch."

He recognized the sophisticated accented voice. If he recalled correctly the man's name was Francis, and he was the son of the French prime minister. Hetalia University was an exclusive college where all the children of the world leaders came to learn, interact, make connections, and learn the necessary skills in order to surpass their parents. In the two years Matthew had been here he had watched alliances form and dissolve, grudges over past conflicts start numerous arguments and brawls, and numerous different cultures mix or repel. Matthew was usually rather a reserved and quiet person who preferred to watch from the bleachers then participate in the game. He was the complete antithesis of Alfred, who would probably jump into any sport regardless of what it was and do everything in his power to win it.

There was a gruff growl and then "When I said put me down you git I didn't mean throw me!" Matthew recognized that voice as well, Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred's laughter could be heard perfectly through the walls "Dude, why do you always drink so much when you know you can't tolerate it?"

"Shut up! I can get as wanna as I drunk a be!" the sentence was then followed by a lengthy moan. Matthew wondered if Arthur had a massive headache, but then he heard a low murmur "You... yank. Don't kiss me so suddenly." Matthew froze and looked toward the shut bathroom door. Kiss? Someone had kissed Arthur?

"Well then don't make such a cute face." came Alfred's retort. "Now, let's help you off with these pants."

"That's one thing I like about you America, you get straight to the fun part. I got his shirt."

Matthew's face turned a dark pink. What were they doing out there? They couldn't seriously be... right now! He covered his mouth. Did Alfred even care that he was here? Obviously not, but he had heard them say something about drinking. Maybe Alfred was to drunk to even realize Matthew was here. How drunk must one be to not notice their roommate's bike was still in the bike rack in front of the building entrance?

"Hey we have to keep it down guys, otherwise my roommate is going to wake up." Matthew pursed his lips. Well that just blew his prior notion out of the water.

Francis chuckled "I thought you liked it when people watched America?" Matthew tried to cover his ears. He really didn't need to be hearing this.

"I do, but he's too pure. He wouldn't like something like this." Matthew blinked. To pure? "The whole entire time he's been with me I haven't seen him do anything but study and read. I tried offering him a porn book once and after he gave it back he couldn't look me in the eye for a week."

Matthew tightened his hands into fists. That idiot! The reason he had not been able to look at him for a week was because the book had been so graphic that it had literally made him aroused every time he read it. Not to mention the main character, as described in the story, resembled Alfred so much that every time he would begin to read the book Matthew could only picture Alfred in his mind. In addition the love interest had reminded Matthew of himself. He had to give the book back to America. It had started giving him wet dreams about them together. Fantasies about Alfred pushing him up against the locker doors and fondling him until he begged for more. Alfred and he sharing his favorite pancakes and afterword Alfred would pour the syrup all over him and lick it off. Matthew gulped and tried to ignore his growing erection. He shook his head. Thinking about his dreams or what was going on outside was not going to help. He needed to just get in the shower and have the spray drown out the noise. He frowned. Besides, he had already realized long ago when he saw how popular Alfred was that there was no hope for them becoming anything except roommates, not even close friends.

"I wish he would though." Alfred continued.

"Ah!" Arthur gasped and groaned. God, what were those two men doing to him?

"Oh, and why is that?" Francis asked as Arthur made another sound of pleasure.

Matthew's imagination went wild. Gulping down the lump in his throat he silently inched toward the door, turned the knob, and opened it just enough to see into the main room. He wasn't spying, he told himself, he just wanted to see Alfred's expression when he answered Francis. From what he could make out Arthur was naked and sandwiched between them. Alfred was at his front, shirtless, and licking a slow trail down the Brit's neck. He could not see where Alfred's hands were. Francis was pressed up against Arthur's back, his hands were on Arthur's chest as he nibbled and nipped at his ears. Both of them apparently seemed to be driving Arthur crazy.

"I caught a glimpse of him naked once. He was super cute." Alfred chuckled.

"We all know how you like cute guys." Francis retorted. "Perhaps I should ask Canada out some time?"

Alfred's eyes flicked upward and captured Francis in a hard glare "He's mine." He said flatly, with no hint of emotion.

Francis smirked "You're not sharing America. It's very rude."

"I'm sharing right now, and even then that is only because it turns Britain on so much." As if to prove a point he bit the juncture of Arthur's neck and shoulder.

Arthur cried out "What the hell you bloody wanker!" His outburst was silenced as Alfred gave him another kiss. Matthew then saw one of Alfred hands grab and move Arthur's right leg over the back of the couch. When they broke apart Alfred smiled "Ready for us?" After that all Matthew could see was Arthur being pushed backward until he disappeared from sight. Francis's face contorted in a mask of pleasure as Alfred's body jerked forward and then it seemed his lower half was doing a rocking motion.

Matthew shivered. The lack of seeing it was driving him insane. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He shouldn't be doing this. It was completely unlike him. He looked down at the tent in his briefs, but even he had to admit it was really erotic. All three of them were very good looking men, and who would object to hot men doing anything together? His mind was trying to process all the different things he had heard, but it was hard to concentrate with the way his body was feeling and the noises he was hearing. He braced his arm against the wall while his other hand pulled down his underwear.

"Alright, my turn. Open your mouth a little wider."

"Jeez. Whatever you just did caused him to tighten all of the sudden."

"Hey America, lift him up. I wanna try double penetration."

Canada gasped as he stroked himself. The arm he had been bracing on went to cover his mouth. He took a step back and slipped on the tiled floor. Falling forward the door flew open and he crashed to the floor. Francis and Alfred turned to look at him. Matthew, from where he lay, covered his head and refused to look up. The situation was already humiliating enough; he didn't need to see Alfred's face.

"C-Canada?"

"My my, it seems someone enjoyed the show." Francis chuckled.

"Canada what are-"Alfred made a move to get off the couch, causing Arthur to cry out in pain. "Oh sorry."

Arthur's head reappeared as he leaned up, his face a beet red "How could you forget something like that!" he practically yelled.

"Um, I'm sorry." Matthew whispered and he rose to his feet, bringing his underwear back around his waist. He kept his eyes on the ground and refused to look up. "I-I'll just go to my room." He walked around the couch and practically sprinted into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

The three men watched him leave, all with different expressions. Alfred's face looked horrified, Arthur's looked as if he were about to cry, and Francis seemed pissed off that their actives had come to a crashing halt. Arthur rose from the cough and grabbed his pants as he began to redress himself. "That was beyond awkward."

"Yeah." Alfred said stupidly "You need any help getting home?"

Arthur shook his head "That was like a splash of cold water for me. I think I'm good."

"What? So we are just stopping everything? We could just-"

"No." Alfred and Arthur said at the same time. Francis rolled his eyes as he to got up and started to re-buckled his pants.

Arthur finished pulling on his shirt and coughed "See you later, Alfred." He waved a hand as he went for the door, Francis following him. The click of the door closing as they left seemed to echo in the room. Alfred sighed and got up, rearranged his underwear, and then went to Matthew's door.

He knocked softly. When there was no reply he said "Hey Canada. Open up."

"No. I think I would rather be alone right now."

"No. We need to talk about this." There was no response "Canada if you don't open up this door I'll just break it down." There was a pause and then the sound of springs groaning as something moved on a bed. The lock clicked and the door opened. Matthew stood before him, his eyes and cheeks red and he held his favorite stuffed bear in his right arm. The stuffed animal had always been like a blanket of security for the Canadian.

"You would do that wouldn't you." He said rhetorically, though Alfred answered anyway.

"For you, yup." He smiled shyly.

Matthew gulped "I-I'm sorry. I heard you guys come in and I should have made my presence known. I just-" he sniffed "What where you doing with both of them anyway. I thought you had a crush on Britain, not France too. I-" He was cut off as Alfred took a step forward, causing him to step back. The American trapped him against the wall and leaned in, their noses almost touching.

"I like only two people in this school, and yes Britain is one of them." A finger trailed down Matthew's bare chest "I'll give you two guesses as to who the other one is."

Matthew's eyes widened "You-You can not like two people. That's cheating!"

"It's only cheating if the two people do not know about one another and they have a problem with it."

"Are you telling me Britain knows about this?"

Alfred nodded "He knows I find you cute." He chuckled "As dose he." He nipped the tip of the Canadian's nose. "How could one not find you adorable?"

"I-I..." Words escaped him. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"Matthew?" Matthew gasped, Alfred had never used his name before. The American smiled coyly "If I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?" Matthew's face was the shade of a cherry. He tried to answer but his voice escaped him. "Let's find out." Alfred whispered as he leaned in and captured the younger man's lips in his own. His tongue pressed against Matthew's lips, seeking entrance, which he granted him after a low moan.

A hand brushed and caressed down his stomach to toy with the waistband of his underwear. Fingers then gripped the elastic and pulled down, freeing his quickly re-awakening erection. Matthew moaned as his arms went around Alfred's shoulders; pulling their bodies closer for more contact. The American's talented fingers wrapped around his sex. His thumb smearing over the slit that was leaking clear droplets. When the kiss broke Alfred whispered "You're so responsive. More then I imagined." He kissed Matthew's cheek. "Let's see how loud I can make you scream." He slowly lowered himself to his knees, licking a trail down Matthew's body as he did so.

"A-America, what are you- Oh my!" Matthew's body arched as Alfred took his length in hand and brought to his open mouth. A hot tongue stroked up the underside before swirling around the head. Matthew's hands went to fist in and comb through Alfred's blonde hair. "Oh, America. That feels wonderful." Smiling around the length he pulled back and then in one swift motion deep throated the Canadian to his base. Matthew's eyes went wide just before he cried out, his legs trembling. He had the cutest expression on his face.

Alfred pulled back "That voice of yours sounds supper sexy when you're like this." He moved Matthew's erection upwards and delivered a quick lick to his testicles, making the other man jump slightly. "Get on your bed." As soon as Alfred moved away Matthew dropped the stuffed animal and all but jumped onto the bed. Alfred grinned as he took off his glasses "Take yours off too. I don't want to accidentally break them." Matthew nodded and set his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed where Alfred placed his as well.

Alfred smiled as he climbed into the bed and then crawled to lean over Matthew and look down at his trapped form. He really was adorable and sexy when he looked like that. All hot and bothered and trembling with anticipation. He dipped his head and captured Matthew's lips once more. His fingers, which were already slick, curved over the Canadian's smooth bottom before exploring and then plunging inside. Matthew moaned and arched his back at the invasion. Two fingers pushed and scissored within him. They massaged the smooth walls inside of him and pressed upward against something wonderful. It made his whole body clench and writhe. When a third finger was added he broke their kiss to release a strained gasp.

"You're doing great Canada." Alfred purred "Soon it'll feel even better." He withdrew his fingers and went grab himself.

"Wait!" Alfred paused, blinking down at Matthew in confusion "I... we.." Matthew blushed and turned to his side. Opening the drawer to the nightstand he grabbed a small square package and held it up in front of Alfred face. Alfred took the condom package between his fingers. Without a word he opened it and rolled the condom into place.

"Now?" Matthew nodded. Alfred pushed the other man's legs apart with his knee and then draped Matthew's right leg over his shoulder. Matthew closed his eyes when he felt the broad head of Alfred's erection press against him. Was this really happening? If it wasn't he didn't know if he wanted to wake up from this dream of let it continue. Everything felt so good, but it was all happening so fast. He jerked when the tip made it past the first ring of muscle. Dear god it felt incredible! His hands gripped the sheets below him tightly as he willed his body to relax. "That's it Matthew, let me in." The husky tone of his voice, the way his said his name. It made Matthew's head spin. Alfred gripped his hips and before Matthew knew why he thrust forward, sheathing himself.

Matthew screamed in ecstasy and buried his face in the covers. It felt better then anything he had ever dreamed of, even with the slight pain the action caused. Alfred pulled back and slammed forward again, invoking another cry. "I knew I could get you to scream." Another thrust "Tell me Canada, who is inside you."

"Y-you are." Matthew whispered shyly.

"And who am I? Say my name."

"A-Alfred."

"Very good." Several hard and fast thrust rocked into his body. Matthew struggled to meet every thrust but ultimately gave up. The pleasure assaulting his brain was just to overpowering.

He didn't know how long they continued like that, of how many positions Alfred had moved them into. It all seemed like a wonderful red blue to him. He believed he had been pushed up against the wall at some point, and he remembered being in doggy style with Alfred biting his shoulder. That had felt so wonderful. They had ended, he believed, with them in the missionary position. Alfred's fingers were gripping his flesh so tightly, and his tongue had been doing wondrous things to his mouth. Matthew was so close. With every thrust it was like inching closer and closer to a cliff. The thrill and desire to jump over the edge was intoxicating. Just a little more. Alfred then suddenly angled his hips, hitting that wonderful spot he had found earlier with his finger. Matthew moaned with abandon, not caring how loud he was. When they parted for air he whispered brokenly "Alfred. Please... I... I want-"

Alfred grinned "Then cum Matthew. Cum on my stomach."

The imagery of his words and the sudden harsh thrust into him toppled him over the edge. He closed his eyes and arched his back. His whole body trembled as streams of his seed splashed onto Alfred's stomach. Alfred thrust two more times before he groaned and clutched to Matthew, hugging him close. Matthew felt warmth heat up inside him, and smiled. He embraced Alfred back, not caring that the man's weight on top of him was slightly uncomfortable.

After a moment Alfred pulled out and fell to his side, breathing heavily. They turned to look at one another, smiling shyly. Matthew opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance as the door to his room flew opened. Arthur and Francis tumbled into the room, both with their pants around their legs.

Matthew grabbed the nearest blanket to cover himself where as Alfred just sat up and glared at them both "And I thought you two had left?"

Francis laughed sheepishly as he got to his knees "Actually Arthur forgot his coat. And well..." he winked "We wanted to see you two fuck." His face was then acquainted with the pillow as Alfred threw it at him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The End

**A/N: **This fic is not related to my other Hetalia University series fic 'Love like Woe'. *scratches head* I really don't know how people are going to react to this one. It's not a traditional threesome fic. I have always wanted to do a fic where Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew are a couple. But the problem is with their personalities I don't exactly know how to write how they ever get together. Alfred, not a problem, it's Arthur and Matthew agreeing to share Alfred as well as be with each other that's the hard part. They are both a little more reserved. So I created this fic in the hope that it would sate my fangirl urges to see this threesome paring... I don't really think it worked. I just want to write a sequel to this now where they all come (or cum) together. *shrugs* We shall see. For those of you who read this I hope you enjoyed it!

Any lingering errors will be corrected shortly.


End file.
